Percy Jackson and the Spell from the North
by xking23
Summary: Percy Jackson thinks this summer will be calm and relaxing, until a new kid comes and a new adventure begins. Contains spoilers from The Last Olympian, please read and review.
1. Every Story Has A Begining

Every Adventure Has A Beginning

**A/N: I own nothing, and unlike my other stories I will try to finish this story since I seem to have a lot of free time.**

I've been at the same school for almost two years, and I just ruined that today. I'm still going to Camp Half-Blood, but now I'm just out of school a week early. You need to remember that just because Kronos and his army is destroyed it doesn't mean that beasts will stop hunting us, and today might have been the hardest monster I have ever met.

The Fifteen meter tall Colossus decided it would be quite fun to chase me today, now you can imagine a giant metal statue chasing a student through a school wouldn't be that fun. And your right, but it obviously had a mission to do, kill me. Now luckily for me it failed its mission, but it almost killed me twice, and it killed a satyr and a nymph without a second thought since they stood in his way. He swung his sword down into the gym floor, getting the blade embedded into the floor. He then pulled off a basketball net from the wall and threw it at me. I dodged it with ease and crawled onto his back when he tried to pull his sword out of the ground. From then on all I remember is sticking my sword into a gap in his back... then I fell.

Right now I'm sitting in my mother's apartment waiting until the camp opens for the summer. Paul has been over a few times since I've been expelled and hasn't said that much, apparently destroying his workplace makes him forget completely about me saving the world nine months ago. Now I'm completely bored out of my mind, I've been spending a lot of time with Annabeth and her project to rebuild Olympus but truthfully I'm not there the build anything, I just like being with Annabeth, plus I need something to do in my free time. Olympus is starting to look really nice; it's a mix between ancient Greek styles and new future styles combined in unity. The news about the war is all over, and the world thinks it was a series of storms and natural disasters. So that has been my summer or at least anything that I felt was important, and tomorrow I'm heading off to camp.

Blackjack came to pick me up early in the morning, earlier than I would have liked anyway. So I quickly packed up and hopped onto his back. We stopped by the top of the Empire State Building and Annabeth come along for the ride with us. We arrived at Camp Half-Blood in no time, and we both went to our cabins. It was another fairly normally year until two weeks in, when something happened that would change what should have been a really relaxing summer; a new kid came in a bigger battle then everyone when they arrived at camp.

Chiron quickly ran over to the boy as this kid ended the battle, slaying a Manticore with only what looked to be a metal pole. The Manticore exploded much like a bomb in the sand. The boy was hurt; his left hand seemed to be completely mangled, at first I thought he lost it. Chiron grabbed the kid and brought him to the Big House. As he left Mr.D decided that this was the time to talk to the campers.

"So welcome to another summer here at Camp Half-Blood, as most of you know last summer we had a giant war, and we won it!, now the only reason why I'm so excited isn't because so many of you lived, it's because I got fifty years off my sentence of working at this horrendous camp. Now go do whatever and we'll try and make sure that nothing goes terribly wrong." Mr.D then proceeded to sit down as all the campers started to fill up their glasses.

The rest of the night went by normally and so did the rest of the week until our first game of Capture the Flag, when the teams seemed to be very fair, if we excluded the new kid. Everyone was getting ready, but I was watching the new kid get ready, he seemed very good, almost like he trained all of his life, the metal pole that he came to the camp with was now clean and it was quite clear that it was a spear with a chain wrapped around the end of it.


	2. The Four Are Together

This game of Capture the Flag would be one for the ages, the minor gods alongside Hermes, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Apollo and Demeter against Athena, Dionysus, Ares, Artemis, Hades, and Poseidon. The kid was with the minor gods; but apparently he is the only one who knows which god.

"Dionysus cabin, Nico and Percy stay on defense. Everyone else on attack, now let's go!" Clarisse yelled as she raised her spear the Maimer and charged into the battle field followed by the two cabins.

"Well I guess we just wait here."Percy told the 7 other kids around him, he looked at Nico wondering why he wasn't on the attack seeing how he could just go through the shadows to get the flag and come back.

"Do we really need to even be on defense? We'll win, we always do." Mumbled one of the Dionysus kids, he just seemed bored today, normally I think he is competitive, or at least not wanting to stand around and do nothing.

Right after this kid stopped talking, I heard a snap of a twig, and apparently we will have to defend our flag. The new kid came running towards us flailing his stick around, the chain flying around whipping around and knocking down the Dionysus kids with such strength they went flying back into trees breaking the trees.

"Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo, it would be very wise for you to let me get the flag, there is a reason I'm the only person that is on attack from my team, it's because I can get the flag right now, and make sure that you can't stop me. And by the way, the name's Jake, Jake Cratios."He told them as he flung his stick around knocking me back, and flying into a tree. Once again I couldn't remember what happened after; all I know is that we lost capture the flag, because of one kid.

"Great Job there, , now go do whatever while we set up for the first bonfire of the summer." Mr. D said as he quickly turned around and walked over to the Big House.

The kids dispersed and went over to their friends and cabin mates while Jake Cratios was left alone. He went to the water with his pole and sat down, he had no friends, he never did, and his dad did give him some of his so called skills. Annabeth and I were watching him almost sulking by the water, smacking the surface of the rivers with his pole, he seemed angry, at himself, at his parent, at life itself.

"Hey, Jake, that was some great fighting before." Annabeth told Jake as she sat down next to him, she knew something was wrong with him.

"Thanks, but why are you guys here? Really I'm sure you're just trying to be nice, but I'm not asking you to." Jake asked them as he turned around and standing up, the pole in his hands, the chain hanging off it swaying in the wind.

"If you don't mind me asking, Jake, who is your godly parent?" I asked as he put his hand on the hilt of his sword, he still didn't trust Jake after his massacre during Capture the Flag.

"I mind, but let's say this, there is a reason I have a chain, especially after he escaped last summer." Jake then just sat back down and slammed his pole into the water, making a giant splash, almost as big as I can do.

"Okay then, well any I hope you come to the fire, it's always fun."Annabeth said as she turned around and walked back towards the camp, I followed her while looking back at the water hoping that no creature will try and attack Jake, since that would just hurt them a lot.

We got in front of the Big House and as we did, these two kids came over the hill, they seemed to be related, maybe cousins or something.

"Hi, I'm Jason Bay, and this is my cousin Jasmine Nicolson, and the other kid behind us is Jack Zulus, another cousin. We are here to see Jake Cratios, and the Oracle, we need to know what we need to do." Jason told me as the three kids we're now in front of me and Annabeth.

"Uh… Jake is over by the water, but he doesn't seem to want to talk to anyone" I told them as Annabeth and I continued to walk towards the fire pit.

With the three new arrivals walking towards the water, the sun just setting in their eyes they looked at each other and smirked, soon everything would be set, and the war would be over very shortly. Jake turned around and smiled, everything was coming together; soon he could leave, fight, and then relax knowing that the world would be back to the way it once was.

I had no clue what the four new kids were up to, but it scared me, Jake was too strong and if the three were anything like him it could be catastrophic, but I had no idea what was about to happen yet.

"Percy, don't worry, everything will be fine, relax, summer is back, and there is no war so everything should be perfect." Annabeth told me; apparently I was showing my concern about the four new kids.

All of a sudden water was everywhere like the river was emptied, it seems like a fight was going on by the beach head. I hope it doesn't last long, or start the next war.

**A/n: Well I hope you liked it, I hope to get the third chapter up tomorrow, review please.**


End file.
